Nindo
by TheRedxHabanero
Summary: "Sakura-chan, what's your nindo?" - Narusaku. Oneshot.


**Wanted to try something new out on you guys, with only dialogue. Just a bit of experimenting. Enjoy!**

Nindo:

"Hey, Sakura-chan… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your nindo?"

"I don't know. Haven't thought about it yet."

"Really? But we're Genin now, we're fully fledged shinobi!"

"We haven't even done our first assignment yet, Naruto-"

"Yeah, but you've got to have a nindo."

"Already? What's the big deal?"

"It's everything! Come on, Sakura-chan, don't you have something important, something you want to live your life for?"

"Well… yeah, lots of things."

"Then you should choose a nindo!"

"But why is it so important to do it right _now?_ We just graduated."

"Well, a nindo is something that helps you become… well, _you_. It's the most important thing in your life, the one thing that truly makes you happy to keep being _you_, and without it you are lost. A ninja can't live without his nindo."

"What's yours then?"

"My nindo is to never give up! And one day that'll help me become Hokage. I'll work my hardest to become a chunin and then a jonin fast so that everyone in the village will respect me."

"…That's a really big dream."

"Yeah, but I won't stop 'til I make it come true. The other part of my nindo is to never go back on my word. So there you have it, you're speaking to the future Hokage of Konoha!"

xxxxx

* * *

"Did you figure it out? Have you decided yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not? You know, even that lazy ass Shikamaru has one. So does Kiba, and Ino, and Chouji-"

"Ino does? What's hers?"

"How am I supposed to know? Go ask her... Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm not like you, Naruto. I can't just say I'll do something and make it happen. When you and Sasuke-kun were fighting against Haku, and Kakashi-sensei against Zabuza, I couldn't do anything. I just… froze up. I told myself I'd fight beside you guys, but in the end I just couldn't. How am I supposed to keep to a nindo if I freeze up during a mission like that?"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. That was only our first mission, I was really scared too. Remember when Sasuke made fun of me when we were first ambushed? I completely freaked out, but you can't let that hold you back. You should just try harder next time!"

"Naruto… do you really think I can catch up to you and Sasuke?"

"Of course! Well, Sasuke at least, _my_ level will be a lot harder to reach than his! But you can do it, Sakura-chan! And you'll know when the time comes you'll have the strength to do it. Don't worry, your nindo will _never_ fail you."

"…Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem. But you better hurry up with it or you'll be left behind!"

xxxxx

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to make that promise."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm okay! Just a few more days and Granny Tsunade said I'm all healed. Pervy Sage is going to train me and then I'll bring Sasuke back, I swear!"

"Naruto…"

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan! You know I never go back on my word and I won't give up on that promise, no matter what happens. That is my nindo!"

"…But next time I'm coming with you. We'll do it together. I've decided then, my nindo is to bring Sasuke-kun back with you."

"…"

"What are you laughing at?"

"That's not a nindo, Sakura-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen _after_ we bring Sasuke back to the village? Then you'll have no ninja way! Your nindo is not just a goal, it never leaves you. It is there to make you a stronger person and motivates you to keep aiming higher. That's like me saying mine is to eat ten bowls of ramen for dinner tonight!"

"Not even _you_ can finish ten bowls of ramen."

"Yes I can! As a matter of fact, I can do fifteen!

"Can not."

"Can too! Ask Pervy Sage!"

xxxxx

* * *

"Naruto, remember when we first became genin and you asked me what my nindo was?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I think… it might be-"

"Woah, stop!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What are you on about then? Don't do that, Naruto!"

"Sorry. But stop there, Sakura-chan, don't say more!"

"Why? You've been asking me this for almost three years and now you _don't_ want to hear what my nindo is?"

"No, it's not like that. I do! But it's just that you haven't found it yet."

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"Because you are unsure. You think you have found it which is not the same as _knowing _it. Your nindo is the one thing you know best, it is a part of you. When you discover it, you don't think it, but _know_ it."

"You make everything sound so dramatic, Naruto."

"Hehe, yeah, but this is! You'll understand when the time comes. You'll just… know."

xxxxx

* * *

"Why do you keep doing it, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Loving me. Chasing after me. Protecting me, saving me… Why?"

"You know why, Sakura-chan."

"Because of your nindo, right?"

"Yep. I'll always be there for you no, matter what. I'll never give up on you."

"Well then, I've finally realised my nindo too."

"You have? What is it?"

"You."

"... ... ...Nawwww, don't poke fun, Sakura-chan! I was being serious!"

"So was I."

"…W-what?"

"Now I know why I was never able to create one before, because it was right in front of me all along. You told me that it was something that helps you become you and that it is the most important thing in your life. It wasn't until now that I realized I've come to believe it too."

"What… what are you saying?"

"There is only one one man that truly makes me happy. He is the reason I am me today, and without him I am lost.

I know he will never fail me or leave me. He changed me and helped me become a stronger person, motivating me to keep aiming at bettering myself.

It took me years to realise it, but when the moment came, I couldn't describe the feeling. I just _knew_.

You said it back then, when we first became members of Squad 7. A ninja can't live without his nindo. So I guess what I'm saying is… I'm in love with you, Naruto."

"...You… you really mean all that? Sakura-chan… I- mphf!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking. You taste like ramen."

"Is that... bad?"

"Idiot."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
